Blackberry Stains
by onespeciesshort
Summary: Dean is in high school. There's a science fair and cooking and a best friend he's insanely in love with. It's kind of a mess. (Dean/Castiel)


Blackberry Stains

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 7,272

Author: onespeciesshort

Warnings: Sexual content, swearing, excessive fluff, slight bullying, mentions of drug use and blatantly hating on the character of Meg

Spoilers: AU, but there are a few parallels to Canon all throughout 8X17 but not much. Very easy to look over.

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that all this no good I am up to involves characters that are not my own.

A/N: This was supposed to be a really short one shot, but like most things, it didn't turn out that way. I wrote this all in one sitting and am pretty proud of it to say the least. Just as a fair warning I am the queen of over-fluffing everything so if that's not your thing, then don't read this. Also, for the Meg thing, if this character is your cup of tea I might recommend not reading this. Thanks anyway!

Summary: Dean has been living the cliché. He's in love with his best friend,Cas. He has been for five years so how can he say no when Cas asks him for help on a science fair project? Unfortunately, his overprotectiveness may get him in trouble and what can he do when he makes a bet that may risk his friendship?

"Shit Cas! I can't fucking do it!"

"Yes you can, Dean!"

"Damnit, Cas! It's too big! Find someone else!"

"I assure you Dean, it is of a reasonable size, and there's nobody else I would want but you. Please Dean, _please_."

Dean and Cas were both interrupted by an, "omygodeww," coming from the doorway of the classroom they were in.

"What do you want, Ruby?" Dean spat, really not in the mood for her at the moment. He fucking hated that bitch ever since she tried offering Sammy some fancy-ass new drug. Cas, ever the loyal one, gave Ruby a pointed glare. It wasn't Cas's death stare of horror. He still looked adorable, like a pissed off kitten. _What the fuck?_ Pissed off kitten? _Really? _Dean was losing it. Anyway, Ruby continued on leaning against the doorframe like she thought she was a lot cooler than she was, which she wasn't.

"Heard you guys talkin'. I sincerely hope you were talking about an assignment."

"I don't understand, what else would we be talking about?" Cas asked, tilting his head a bit in that cute little confused puppy look. _Damn_. Dean needed to stop comparing Cas to baby animals. It was only when Dean reflected back on their conversation that he realized how fuckin' sexual it sounded. He tried not to blush like a friggin twelve year old at their first dance but he could feel heat rising in his cheeks. Cas was still as confused as ever like a…_ damnit_, no more baby animal comparisons!

Ruby, queen whore slut of the senior class, gave a smirk that made the hairs on the back of Dean's neck prickle.

"You know, I don't even like you guys I mean, come on. I have a reputation to uphold and I know you aren't really fans of mine either, but _damn_ you guys really need to get a fucking clue."

Dean blushed more, feeling that he was more red than the back of Castiel's notebook of nerdiness. They were friends, that was all. Okay, yes, they may or may not have been best friends since they were five. Dean may or may not have gotten his first awkward boner on a night Cas slept over when they were thirteen and Dean may or may not have descended into a gradual state of self pity and insanity as he grew older and realized that no matter how much he loved the little dweeb, the dweeb would never love a guy like Dean. So yeah…. just friends. Ruby gave a little smirk and walked away.

"I d-don't believe I know what she was rambling on about," Cas commented. "but to continue our earlier conversation, I know the project is big and I know Sam wants to join up too but Dean, _please_" Dean really wished Cas was begging for something else. "It is our last year in school!," he continued, "and I really don't want to lose to that demonic whore again."

Both Dean and Cas didn't like to say her name. Dean was uber sensitive about it because Cas kissed her as a diversion so Dean could sneak behind her and steal her science fair notes. It was in the tenth grade, but Dean was still traumatized by it. They also didn't like talking about it because Cas's aunt Naomi, who is a raging homophobe and at that point was more determined that an angry bull to prove Castiel's heterosexuality, invited _it_ over for dinner. Naomi threatened Cas that if he didn't act like a normal teenage boy in front of ….. it and flirt with….. it, then Cas would not be aloud to see Dean for a month.

Also, it has beat Cas in the science fair every year since the eighth grade so Dean could see why Cas was so desperate about winning. Cas was giving him a too intense look like usual and Dean had to back away so he didn't grab at Cas's shoulders and slam their lips together like in every fucking dream he's had since the age of thirteen. Cas's eyes were like a spell, and Dean couldn't help it.

"Y-yeah okay!"

Dean tried to keep a stoic face as Cas gave a rare smile and… oh god… hugged Dean. He tried not to suffocate on how damn intoxicating Cas's scent and touch was as he leaned in to the hug.

_Act natural. Act natural. Just friends. Act Natural. _

"Thank you so much, Dean!

"No problem, Cas."

"So, It's wednesday so we are coaching little-league today but can we actually start tomorrow. We can think of ideas and oh Dean! I know this is going to be the greatest project the science fair has ever seen!"

Cas pulled away from him.

"I have french, but I'll see you after fourth period?" Cas asked, breaking apart from Dean, who was anything but natural looking at that point.

"Yeah… yeah Cas… sounds good!"

Cas smiled and left Dean with a view of his ass in those gorgeous black jeans of his. He found himself leaning against a desk, palming at the half-hardness in his pants. How the fuck could Cas do that to him with a simple hug?

"Oh… and Dean?!" Dean jolted at the sound of Cas's voice. He jumped back, banging his arm on the desk behind him and making it screech. Smooth.

"Nothing!," Dean claimed on instinct.

Cas, ever a saint, ignored Dean's behavior.

"Good luck on that statistics test today."

Dean smiled as Cas ducked from behind the doorway, friggin swooning at Cas's parting smile and how Cas remembered that he had a test. He firmly told himself to snap out of it.

"How was school today Samantha?"

"It was same old school, Deanna. We did learn about this thing called Shakespearean literature do you know what that is?'

"Shut your fat little face," Dean joked, reaching from behind the driver's seat and ruffling Sam's hair just to see him squirm. They were waiting for Cas in the parking lot, and no, Dean was not nervous or excited about Cas meeting them. Cas was with them every fucking day. He certainty didn't miss Cas, either. He saw him a few hours earlier. Please. heheh…. yeah… he was lying.

"So, I hear you and your other half are working on the science fair project this year."

"Did you mean _Castiel?_" Dean snapped, trying not to smile at how accurate his baby bro was.

"That's exactly what I meant."

"Fuck you, and yeah. We are. Where did you hear that?"

"_She _talked to me." Dean bristled.

"Which evil bitch are we talkin' about here?"

"Ruby."

"Sammy, what the fuck?! I told her to stay away from you or I'm callin the cops!"

"Dean, calm down! It's okay. It was at lunch and I was with Jess and Garth. She just told me to tell you that you and your boyfriend-"

"He's not-"

"Her words, not mine, Dean. Like I was saying, she said you two were going down this year and her and Meg-"

"Don't swear!"

"Her and M-…"

Dean raised a warning finger. That name was as accepted as the name "Voldemort" was in the final book of Harry Potter.

"Ruby and goddamn, grow up Dean, do I really I have to say it?,_ She who must not be named_ are working together this year."

Dean did not like that news at all. His two least favorite people in the school were working together to bring him and Cas down. No fucking way was he losing it and where the fuck was Cas?

He looked in his rearview mirror nervously before spotting it. She who must not be named was leaning in close to Cas, grabbing him by his polo. That was _Dean's_ territory. Fucking hell. No. Despite Sam's inaudible moose groan of protest, Dean leaped from the car.

"Hey…. bitch!"

Both Cas and she-who-must-not-be named turned around. Cas looked terrified. Well, he looked pretty calm and neutral like always but Dean knew him and his little expressions and Cas was scared.

"ohhh…" it said, trying to sound seductive. "tweedle dee coming to rescue tweedle dum," It pouted its lips. "Pwince charming coming to save his wittle princess?"

"Shut the fuck up. Get in the car Cas!"

"Dean-"

"Please?," Dean tried, attempting and failing to not let desperation seep into his voice. He didn't like seeing Cas around the stain after the kissing incident.

"Dawww… you're so cute with him.. have you felt his lips like I have?"

"Shut up."

"Maybe my science project is going to be about the feel of Castiel's lips, something Dean Winchester has never felt."

Dean was inches away from a full on meltdown. She leaned in close. Her slimy lips left a spit mark trailing by his ear.

"How much does it bug you, that his first kiss was with me. and not you?"

Dean pulled away so fast that even Meg gave a jolt. Rage boiled in his stomach, drowned out all happiness. She just gave a little laugh.

"I just came by to tell you that I wanna make a bet."

"And why…" Dean began, shaking with anger.

"Oh hush the speech… here's the deal. I win… and I get to convince Cas's aunt Naomi to make him take me to prom.."

"What the fuck?!"

"You win…. and I will never touch, talk to, or talk about Cas again. He's yours."

Dean's mind raced. He should have thought it through, he really should have, but he was too pissed.

"Deal."

Meg smirked. He took her disgusting and dirty hand and shook it. There was no way he would let her win.

Cas didn't really coach little league. He just encouraged the players and made them feel better after Dean yelled at them. He was like the team's own talking care bear. He really didn't have to come at all but they were best friends.. and that's what best friends do.

Dean started to purposely yell at kids just so he could watch Cas comfort them. Sometimes if he was in a more devious mood, he would make Cas actually play and watch as sweat started to trickle down from his hair. That stupid hair had always been too messy for its own good.

The baseball team really didn't mind, or notice, or care that Dean had a thing for Cas. They had an incredible winning streak and everyone loved Sam so they had to put up with Dean and his partner in crime.

During practice, Cas tried to ask Dean what he and Meg talked about but Dean ignored it. Cas said that Meg approached him and told him he was going to lose.

What. A. Bitch.

See why Dean doesn't like calling Meg by her name? She-who-must-not-be named has a better and more accurate ring to it. Sam always enjoyed having a laugh so he mentioned Meg's name in the car and howled as both Cas and Dean cringed like they were burnt.

On thursday, school couldn't go by any slower and Dean was already feeling stupid and guilty about the bet. He and Cas and Sam stayed afterward to listen to the new science fair director, Mr. Crowley, give out the new rules. Crowley seemed to take a particular interest in Cas, who he had tutored in Cas's junior year. Dean didn't like the looks of him. At least he was better than Mrs. Lilith. She was just fucking creepy.

Dean and Cas went to Dean's house with paper assignments in hand. Cas went to the fridge and threw a can of sprite in Dean's direction. Cas got himself some water and sat on the couch. Dean loved how at home Cas was at Dean's place. He just wished Cas would sit a little closer during the project.

"Okay Dean, do you have any ideas?"

"I dunno man, I don't think a volcano is gonna cut it this time."

"We're doomed," Cas joked.

"No, Cas, no we're not." Dean was more wound after the bet he made with she who must not be named.

Cas gave him a surprised look.

"Umm… what about a presentation on cosmic energy.. or maybe black holes-"

"No way. Presentations put people to sleep."

"We could do something on fixing Cars"

"Yeah we could, but we need something that will really draw the audience in, Cas, come on, think. This is important."

"Wow. Why are you so serious about this project, Dean?"

"Because it's important, that's why. Do you wanna snack? I wanna snack." Dean scrambled to change the subject. "ha… I wish we had pie. Maybe mom can bring some back after work-"

"Dean!" Dean jumped as Cas shouted and almost melted under the unmistakably excited gestures and expressions that Cas was making.

"Dean! You're brilliant! Food Chemistry!"

"Food chemistry?"

"Yeah! We can study different techniques and demonstrate and feed the people we're presenting to! We can make a video of our baking process and learn about the molecular changes and different reactions. We can even blow a few things up in the microwave."

"Food Chemistry! Cas! Damn!" She who must not be named was so going to eat her words.

Dean watched as Cas researched, looking up different experiments and procedures they could do.

"Why don't we make something for movie night tomorrow? I can get stuff while you coaches. They don't really need me anyway, and then we can meet back here?" Cas finally asked, wiping his eyes. He seemed a bit tired so Dean started helping Cas pack up his stuff.

"Sounds good." Dean smiled. Cas was just getting in the car when his phone buzzed.

"I just got a text message…. from her."

_Shit._

"W-what does it say?"

"Ready for prom my little unicorn? Ask Dean about our little bet."

Castiel gave him one of his most disappointed looks. Dean felt like crying.

"Cas! It's not what it sounds like!"

"It's exactly what it sounds like!"

"She just said that if she wins, you may have to go to prom but If we win, she leaves you alone!"

"So you use me… as a pawn!?"

"No Cas…!-" Dean tried not to gasp for air as Cas got out of the car, slamming the door.

"I just wanted her out of our hair is all! It was stupid and I'm sorry!"

"You realize how much pressure this puts on me?!"

"Yes. Cas please. Please I'm so sorry."

Dean looked at Cas and watched as his eyes miraculously softened.

"I'm disappointed in you Dean, but there is no point in fighting. You know I think that."

It's true, Dean and Cas had their fair share of fights, but they were both unwilling to hold grudges.

"But If we lose the bet… Dean…. I'm going to need some space."

And there was totally an invisible sledgehammer beating on his insides. Castiel looked so hurt… yet he was so willing to forgive.

"I'll walk home tonight."

"Cas-no. It's getting dark out."

"I said I'll walk home!" Cas snapped.

"Cas.. it's dangerous out there. No fucking way."

Cas just turned around and started walking. Dean followed him from ten feet behind until he saw Cas get to his house okay.

Cas and Dean had had movie night since the first week they met. Dean had recently tried to avoid romance like the plague but it was Cas's turn to pick the movie and Dean was freaking about what he could have picked.

Cas seemed to forgive him just fine come the next day. He was a little distant… Dean couldn't quite put his finger on why. Through his junior friend named Ash.. he found out that Ruby and she who must not be named were working on designing an oil powered toy helicopter and then applying that to real life. Fuck them. That shit is not nearly as cool.

Dean was upset that Cas went grocery shopping without him. Cas had his bike on him that Day cus he was too much of a pansy to get his driver's license and Dean couldn't drive him around.

Baseball practice was painfully slow and Dean was sweating buckets. It was in ninety-five friggin degrease and his players weren't as motivated with Cas not there. They were packing up when one of his players spoke out.

"So Dean, you and Cas….. you fucked yet?"

Dean tried not to gape. Garth stood there smiling. The rest of the team nodded in agreement, some sniggered.

"No! Please why would you think that?"

"You're practically joined at the hip," Brady chimed in.

"He's not with me today!"

"He's coming home later tonight!" Sam chimed in while taking off his cleats. The team laughed and Dean found himself going even more red. How could they fucking notice? Cas would not take kindly to this shit. Fuck.

"Yeah.. cus that's what friends do!"

"I know I don't check out my friends asses as they run across the field!"

More laughter. Dean tried to play it cool, but he came out of it a stuttering mess.

"Y-you c-cus like you know- it's not like that-so just-he's not-why don't you guys go make out with your pillows? Practice dismissed!"

He heard the guys give laughs as they walked away. How the fuck did he end up coaching baseball anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be playin? Dean's life… how fucking weird.

Dean had never been super self-conscious about his looks. He knew he wasn't ugly. He knew he wasn't beautiful. He just thought of himself as average. It was only when he realized that Cas looked like a sex god did he start feeling insecure. He started getting more and more prepped up come every movie night. That night… he went all out. He took a shower, borrowed Sam's moose mane blow dryer, combed out his hair, put on the nicest pair of jeans he had and wore a plain black shirt with the Amulet Sam gave him around his neck and the silver and green bracelet Cas got him around his wrist. He didn't look bad. Dean paced around the house, thank god his parents were in Costa-Rica because he was making quite the scene. Sam was laughing at him the whole time.

Sam was the only one Dean ever told about his true feelings for Castiel… or at least Dean never denied them. Sam was smart enough to know that he wouldn't get a full on confession. Dean was getting to anxious, so he walked up to his room and looked out the window. Oh fuck. He was a princess. He ran down the stairs after he saw Castiel biking down the street, grocery bags nearly overflowing the bag on the back. He had a camera, too. Dean hoped he looked okay and what the actual fuck? He was a complete chick. He… ran, no calmly jogged down the stairs to greet Cas outside and help him with groceries. He tried to ignore the way Cas smiled and stared. When he got back in the kitchen, Sam was gone.

"I was thinking we could try three types of pie tonight," Castiel began unloading the ingredients. Cas was good when it came to making stuff, so Dean handled the camera and scrawled notes down in Cas's notebook. He tried to shake the feeling that Cas was eyeing him.

Cooking was not supposed to be as sexy as Castiel made it. Fuck. Shit fuckkery fucking shit ass whore damn fuck. Castiel made cooking like a live porno starring the guy Dean was in love with.

The first pie was some really fucked up apple pie without apples. Cas got some flower on the side of his neck and Dean wanted to lick it off, really wanted to lick it off. He found himself completely hypnotized by it. It only got worse as Cas got batter on his nose and hell, this was his fault! Didn't he know how to friggin pick up after himself? Pie two was even worse. He wanted to do some weird ass long cooking process and it was with blackberries. Dean watched nervously as Castiel plopped blackberries into his mouth, letting the juice stay on his fingers as he made the second pie. The heat from the oven made Cas start to sweat and as he was talking about something Dean really wasn't hearing, Cas wiped a dab of sweat off with his fore arm, not wanting to get his hands dirty.

Dean tried taking notes that didn't say

_Cas does sexy thing with mouth_

_Cas should lick his fingers_

_Cas has a really tempting neck_

Cas smiled at him and the camera too much as he explained to the camera what he was doing. The third pie was the worst pie….. coconut cream. He wanted to test two kinds. One with a heavier cream filling. When he was all done, Dean swallowed a whimper as Cas reached in the bowl and sucked on his fingers. Dean stared with his mouth slacked. Was he drooling? He hoped not. He was getting too fucking hard and he was really fucking glad Cas was separated by a counter.

Dean turned away as Cas started cleaning himself up with a rag. That was a crying shame of a waste. How the fuck was Dean going to handle more Cas cooking escapades?

Pie number one tasted like shit… Dean and Cas both spit it out at the same time and laughed like hell until their sides hurt. Dean really liked how Cas's eyes got all crinkly and how they sometimes looked into his. He was adorable. Pie numbers three and four were delicious but number three was way better. They put in their results and waited for the blueberry. Cas ended up picking Iron man as the movie and fuck yes. The whole pepper Potts thing was kinda awkward because romance in front of Cas was awkward. Cas said how he wished he could fly. Dean knew a lot about that. Cas decided on staying the night like he always did and they ended up sitting on the old swing set, eating slow cooked blackberry pie that wasn't half bad, and staring at the stars like a perfect end to a lifetime movie. Dean loved how Cas looked at the stars and smiled in wonder. He loved how Cas's adams apple bobbed as he swallowed and laughed. He loved making Castiel laugh because it was such a wonderful noise. Yep.. Dean was insane.

Tensions got high over the week, though. Dean had a lot of pent up sexual energy from all the Cas cooking erotica that he could watch on videotape. Cas was nervous about the whole prom thing with she who must not be named and Dean felt like the biggest dick ever.

Their experiments went okay, even though Mary strongly disapproved of blowing shit up in the microwave. Dean took great notes and may or may not have jacked off to the cooking video starring Cas.

When the science fair came, Castiel wore a tie with his polo and Dean just wanted to pull at it and make Cas come closer. At least it was a friday and they had a movie night were Cas promised to cook. People really liked Cas and Dean's project. Dean really liked watching Cas smile as people appeared to enjoy their project. Sam had a really cool one too. It wasn't award worthy because it was just about moose and their grazing patterns and…. yawn.

Dean couldn't help but grasp at Cas's wrist as Mr. Crowley got on stage. Cas looked like he was about to fall over and she who must not be named was laughing.

"And the Suix Falls High School annual science fair's first place winners are…."

Dean and Cas clutched at each other

"Meg Masters and Ruby Black!"

If the sky could fall, it still wouldn't be as crushing. Cas whined and hugged Dean tightly. People cheered. Dean couldn't breathe. He couldn't lose his Cas. No. No No. There had to be something. Meg was making her way over to them and Castiel was standing fully behind Dean when Mr. Crowley got back on stage.

"It appears we have a disqualification."

Dean and Cas both exchanged hopeful looks. He really couldn't care less that Cas was holding his hand.

"Meg Masters and Ruby Black's experiment on alternate fuel has been confirmed to have traces of illicit substances we are not willing to discuss at this time."

Dean and Cas held back their cheers.

"Dean Winchester and Castiel Smith are the winners of today's competition."

The screaming and hugging that followed after was overwhelming yet satisfying. Dean swooped Cas around in his arms.

"We fucking did it, Cas!"

Meg scowled, storming up to Dean.

"You will regret this. Your fucking brother ratted us out."

Dean thought he could never be more proud of Sammy. He actually would, but that was pretty fucking awesome of him.

Dean smiled.

"Have fun finding a prom date."

"… Maybe I can take little Sam-"

"Go home, Meg," Cas snapped, "You're high."

Dean beamed at him, putting an arm around his shoulder and going up to accept the trophy.

"That was so close!" Dean exclaimed as he and Cas burst in the house, huddled under an was pouring rain. Dean set their trophy in the kitchen.

"Now… I am going to make some celebratory pie and you can chose the movie tonight."

Dean nodded, browsing the web for anything interesting. He soon became too transfixed on Cas who, like usual, was making cooking far too erotic.

"Where is the rest of your family?"

"Well, Sam is out with Jess. Mom and Dad are out with the Singers. It's uh… Just us."

"More pie for us!" Cas joked, Dean flinched as Cas licked at his thumb. When he stirred, the batter landed by Cas's collarbone and Dean felt himself clutching at his seat so he didn't get up and get it.

Dean tried not to flinch again as Cas ate some blackberries.

"Oh lord, these are better than the last batch, or maybe it is all that dopamine from winning and you know- not going to prom."

Cas looked right at Dean as he sucked the blackberry juice off his fingers. He stuck the pie in the oven and returned to eating. Cas was casual. His tie was discarded. He leaned over the bowl a bit and Dean, who was on the other side of the counter, tried his best not to lean into him. Dean was not in a good place. He was getting fucking high on watching Cas eat and suck on his fingers and act like it was all casual. Cas didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know he was making Dean sweat in his seat.

"So," Cas said, Dean bit his lip when Cas made the smallest slurping noise. There was still batter on his neck. Could he not just wash himself? Holy shit! "Why did you make the bet in the first place?"

_Oh god_ how was Dean supposed to answer that. He loosened his grip on his chair and made the mistake of looking at Cas. He didn't know if he was planning on telling Cas a more simple version of the truth or what, but Cas had a bit of blackberry juice on the corner of his lip and his eyes were just so pretty and Cas like and yeah… Dean wasn't able to stop himself.

He drove five years of pent up love and lust into leaping onto the counter and slamming his lips against Castiel's. It felt so fucking right and holy shit, Cas wasn't pushing him away. Cas gave a startled gasp before holy shit, clutching at Dean's back and dragging him farther across the counter. Dean breathed in Cas's sweet scent. He tasted like blackberries and he smelled like laundry detergent and the impala and freshly baked pie and Dean just couldn't stop. He was completely overwhelmed when Cas started kissing back, allowing Dean to stick his tongue in his mouth. Dean was completely gone already, but when Cas moaned Into his mouth, Dean friggin lost it. He wanted to take and claim and just love. He jumped off the counter only to push Cas into the fridge, hearing it clang as Cas hit it. He heard a few things knock over but he could really care less. Cas gave a small gasp as Dean went for his neck, licking off all the batter and kissing up by his jaw line. Dean couldn't think, couldn't speak. All he knew was that this was one of the most wonderful moments of his entire existence and Cas was there and his and by some miracle, seemed to want Dean too. Cas was the one who took it further. He leaped on Dean and wrapped his legs around his hips.

Dean was getting lost in the feeling of Cas's lips and Cas's warmth and Cas's moans. He grabbed at Cas's legs, holding him close, allowing Cas to grab at his cheeks and breathe between kisses. He was too overwhelmed, to shocked, he didn't even know how to react, he had to see if it was real. He pulled apart. Cas jumped down from Dean, but he kept his hands on Dean's face. Dean could feel Cas's breath warming his cheeks. He could feel his heart pounding hard against his ribs. His breaths came out shaky. He swallowed. His eyes met Cas's blue ones and there was so much happiness mirrored in them that Dean couldn't help but kiss his forehead as tenderly as he could. Dean heard Cas let out a big, shaky breath. He fucking _loved_ this guy. He could feel himself shaking. Cas was right there with him.

The next time Dean kissed Cas, he leaned in slowly, making sure that it was real and he was there. All he could hear was the pattering of the rain outside and his and Cas's shaky breaths. When their lips finally touched, they both smiled into each-other's mouths.

It picked up again quickly. Soon uneven breaths became ragged moans Dean started to feel the need for more. When he reached his hand under Cas's shirt, Cas moaned and clutched at Dean's arms. Dean took it off of him in one solid motion and Cas grasped at Deans desperately. All Dean could do was just take more. He wanted to feel every part of Cas, he kissed at his shoulder and up to his neck. Cas whined before he returned the favor. Dean felt as if every nerve of him was in pure bliss as Cas kissed at him. Dean wanted more, so so much more. He couldn't help but hug at cas tightly and nip at his earlobe while bucking his hips against Cas's.

"More.. Dean oh god please Dean Dean Dean."

Dean knew he had to get Cas up to his room, on his bed. Cas deserved the best place. He grabbed at Cas, trying not to kiss him every step of the way up to his room.

Dean closed the door behind him, quickly grabbing at Cas and taking him in for another kiss. They fell on the bed. It was perfect, all so perfect. It was _Cas_ on his bed and Cas leaning up to kiss at him…. oh god.

Dean straddled Cas's hips. Cas reached for Dean's pants and gave him a meaningful look. Dean couldn't help but chuckle as he reached down and yanked at his own belt, then Cas's. He got his own pants off first and took Cas's jeans and boxers off in one slow pulling motion. Cas's cock slapped against his belly and oh god.. he moaned.

"Cas…." Dean managed… "Do you want.."

"Oh god Dean, please, please fuck me."

Dean shivered right then and there, giving Cas a firm kiss before reaching under his bed and grabbing at an untouched bottle of lube and a condom pack.

"Sam gave it- prank," he managed to explain. He kissed down Cas's body, making him squirm. Cas gave the most beautiful whines Dean had ever heard. Cas gave a small howl as Dean prodded at his hole with a finger and upon entrance, Cas slammed his head back and moaned. He had never seen anything so stunning. Cas was so reactive to Dean's touch. Dean worked Castiel and watched in lust and fascination as Cas thrust his hips. Dean kissed at his thighs.

"Dean… god.. more Dean.."

Dean added a second finger with little resistance and stretched and scissored Cas open. He was a whining mess. A beautiful mess. _Dean's_ mess.

After finally prepping Cas, Dean gave him a sloppy kiss before aligning his cock with Cas's hole and slowly sliding inside, watching for any signs of discomfort.

"Is this okay, baby? You okay?"

"Yes.. more than okay.. just give me a second to.. adjust.."

Dean kissed Cas softly, running a finger through his hair, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Cas gave a small whimper before leaning up and kissing Dean.

"Oh god.. move Dean."

Didn't need to ask Dean twice. He started rocking into Cas, softly at first. Cas shouted his name and Dean knew he found Cas's prostate. He smirked as he positioned himself more accurately before rolling his hips, burying himself inside Cas. He kissed at Cas's lips softly, looking into those eyes of his, now clouded with lust. Dean nuzzled his face by Cas's neck as he picked up the pace, losing himself in the tight heat and how Cas was now incoherently mumbling and meeting his thrusts. Dean moaned, feeling his orgasm building. He kissed Cas gently before grabbing at his cock and stroking it to meet the thrust of his hips. Cas gasped. Dean couldn't hold on much longer, so he did the only thing he could do. He reached up grabbed Cas's cheek with his free hand and said,

"Let go for me, beautiful."

And with that, Cas came with a scream. At the sight of Cas and the feel of him around Dean, Dean followed suit with a cry of Cas's name.

Dean's hand and parts of his stomach were covered in Cas's slick. Cas was so beautifully blissed out. His hair was tousled into one big mess. Dean pulled out carefully and collapsed next to Cas.

For a moment.. Dean could do nothing but stare and stroke at Cas's back and nuzzle his forehead softly against his. There was just the sound of the rain outside.

It took them both a while to finally surface from their high.

"Well," Dean managed, trying not to cry from being so overwhelmed, "that escalated quickly."

Cas gave a soft laugh beside him.

"Yeah, you can say that. Dean. I have something to confess to you."

Dean felt himself stiffen, did Cas not actually like him? Did he just pity him?

"I've uh… I know it is so sudden but so was this and I feel like you have to know. I'm in love with you Dean."

Dean felt his chest constrict. It was a complete miracle. He held back tears. Yep, he turned into a girl. He frigging called Cas "beautiful" for crying out-loud.

"Cas-" He began.

"And I know you are probably really freaked out by now but…"

"Cas-" Dean tried, finding his own voice in the process, getting completely enveloped in an endless view of blue. Cas finally stopped, and looked at Dean like he was about to get his heart broken. Dean kissed at Cas's forehead willing it to go away.

"The reason I made that bet is because I wanted you to be just mine because I've wanted you since we were thirteen. Probably sooner, but I've known since we were thirteen, Cas. I mean, fuck-"

He couldn't believe he could make another person smile like how Cas was smiling.

"I just… Cas…. I love you and I feel stupid that we couldn't have done this sooner."

Cas opened his mouth to say something, but it, for the first time ever, appeared that Cas couldn't find words. He just threw his hands up and let out a small laugh before kissing Dean on the lips.

"I'll never get over doing that." Cas admitted.

"Hey Cas…"

"Yeah.."

"We need to clean up."

"Yeah… I noticed."

"You want to shower.. like together?"

Dean had never felt more privileged when he got to clean and take care of Castiel. He got to wash out his hair and make it smell all good and Cas got to do the same for Dean. Dean didn't know shit like that would be so awesome but it really was. Cas smelled like Dean's soap and Dean's shampoo when they curled up in bed that night. This was this first night out of a lifetime's worth of nights where Dean and Cas fell asleep to the sound of each other breathing.

Sam wanted the first time he brought Jess home to be perfect. It was anything but. They had just finished a movie and dinner date and he really wanted to show her the house. He knew Dean and Cas were probably up watching a movie but it's not like they would mind.

He opened the door.

"What's that smell?"

Holy shit. Something was burning. Sam turned on the lights and ran to the oven, Jess followed suit. Where the fuck were Dean and Cas? He opened the oven and coughed as smoke poured out. Jess had a hand over her mouth. Sam turned off the oven, grabbed the charred remains of what seemed like pie with a cooking glove.

"Open a window!," He shrieked

Jess ran to the nearest window and cracked it, allowing Sam to throw the smoking thing out of the house.

"Oh god, did something happen to them?," Sam asked, looking out the window.

"Uh…. Sam… your kitchen?"

Oh my god. No no no no. Was there a struggle? The fruit bowl was knocked over completely, there was a shattered bowl with what appeared to be blackberries that stained the wood floor, the pictures along the wall that lead to the living room lay on the floor.

He ran for the phone, trying to find it in all this mess when it hit him….. ewww. Two shirts lay on the floor, one was a polo, the other was a plain t-shirt.

"Gross!"

"Yes, hon?"

"Jess… remember how I was telling you that Dean and Cas have some serious UST?"

"All the time, babe."

"I think it's RST now."

"What?!"

Jess covered her mouth and giggled as she saw the shirts. Sam couldn't help but laughing too. He loved how she didn't care that the house was a disaster.

"Follow me," Sam muttered. There were more pictures knocked down as they headed up the stairs and down the hall. They passed Dean's bathroom first.

"Two toothbrushes. The shower's still wet."

Jess giggled a bit. Sam couldn't help but smile. He tiptoed by his brother's room. The door was open just a crack. Sam opened it a little more and peaked inside.

_Oh my god_

He smirked and beckoned to Jess to come see. She covered her mouth.

Dean and Cas were curled up under the covers. Their foreheads were touching and oh my god, they were holding hands. Sam closed the door quietly and sniggered. That snigger quickly turned into a gasp of horror as he heard the door open from downstairs.

Sam ran down to the kitchen and saw his mother cover her mouth at the scene.

"We just got back! We swear! Dean and Cas they… well…. it wasn't like."

John and Mary looked at Sam and Jess

"What did they do? This is quite the scene," John muttered. Mary was trying to pick up some of the frames from off the floor. "They either got in a fight or had some hardcore sex or somethin!," John joked, but then the realization dawned on his face that them having hardcore sex was totally plausible. He didn't seem pissed, just…. shocked. Sam blushed. He was surprised when John gave a small smirk.

Mary popped up from behind the counter with two shirts in her hand.

"They did." She stated, in a state of awe. She was smiling, which was also surprising.

"Okay, honey, pay up!," John muttered

Sam's mouth dropped. Jess gave a snort of amusement.

"I'll do no such thing! They are done with senior year besides finals."

"That wasn't the bet and you know it. I said before graduation, you said after. You owe me twenty bucks. And I also re-call me saying that Dean and Cas would go to the same college. Two points for me, none for you."

"That was eight years ago, John! How can you be so sure!?"

"We wrote it down, remember?"

Sam was too shocked to move.

"You guys made bets on when Dean and Cas would… get together when they were ten years old?!" Sam snapped, trying to keep his voice hushed.

Mary and John both gave awkward looks.

"Maybe," Mary muttered.

"You aren't pissed?"

"It's Cas. We have nothing to be pissed about. If we loved Cas any more than we do now we'd be Dean," Mary laughed. Sam couldn't help but crack a smile at that one. Jess, poor girl, actually seemed fine with all the chaos.

"And hi Jess," Mary smiled.

"Hi Mary."

"Where are the boys exactly?"

"We'll show you."

Sam led the three of them up to Dean's room. Mary covered her mouth John gave his sleeping son a thumbs up, and Jess just smiled at John and Mary like they were as cute as Cas and Dean.

It was a weird night to bring Jess home, but hey, it was pretty great. Jess slept in the guest room because it was too late for her to go home and Sam couldn't wait to see her in the morning. She was already in the kitchen, laughing with Mary and John. Sam prayed they weren't doing something really humiliating.

John made Omelets and they decided to sit outside.

"Cas and Dean still asleep?," Sam asked.

"They are probably exhausted." Mary muttered, giving a little smirk.

"Eww… mom."

Jess chuckled."I think it's sweet!"

"Yeah, well you don't have to live with all this sweetness.," Sam smirked, grabbing her hand under the table.

"Hey Guys! Good morning to you!"

Sam couldn't hide his laugh as he saw Dean and Cas appear holding their own plates of omelets. Cas had a small smile plastered across his face and Dean was radiating.

"What did you guys do last night?" John asked as they sat down, extremely close to each other.

He didn't miss the way Cas hid his face, looking at his omelet.

"We.. we uhh… well the TV wasn't working"

"Cable's working fine," John cut in.

Dean blushed and sputtered but continued on.. "Oh.. well Cas here was having trouble finding the remote control."

"It _was_ on the counter," Mary cut in.

"Ah… well we ended up playing monopoly," Dean finished.

"How'd that go?" John asked.

"Well uhh… I got the expensive properties but Cas pitched his houses up first and I ended up landing in- uh on him- his properties I mean."

Sam and Jess exchanged smirks as Cas sputtered a bit on his orange juice.

Dean tried to act Casual, and just took a bite of his omelet.

"If monopoly is code for sex, then I believe you,"

Dean sputtered on his omelet, letting.. eww chunks, escape his lips, Cas started choking on his orange juice. Of course, Dean was the one to stroke his back and say,

"you okay, Angel?," Which… eww pet names.

John just smirked.

"Don't deny it, the state of the kitchen last night tells a different story."

"Was it really that bad?" Dean asked, and then blushed, realizing what he had just admitted to. Cas was blushing furiously. Sam and Jess started laughing again.

Mary was kind enough to change the subject. Nobody dared comment on the fact that Dean and Cas started feeding each-other their food. Sometimes they would even wipe each other's faces with napkins.

It was kind of gross.

And Kind of sweet.

In a gross way.

Sam had to admit, it was kind of poetic, the whole "falling in love with your best friend" thing.

It was strange, though, because Nothing was more amazing than seeing the pictures of Dean and Cas on the wall change from two little boys smiling on scooters, to two young teenagers on a roller coaster, to two older teens with a science fair trophy. At around lunch time, Sam looked out at the yard to see Cas and Dean sitting together, holding hands. Dean's head was rested on Cas's shoulder and Cas had his head on Dean's. Sam smiled, hoping that one day, he could be lucky enough to find a love even half as strong as that.


End file.
